A Love Story
by Flamehaze-006shana
Summary: Fujino Shizuru is in search of the woman who inspired her to be one of the greatest chef in Japan. She flew thousand and miles away from home to look for this woman. Can she find what she's looking for? Or will she find something more than she hoped for? AU. OOC fic -*Complete*


**Disclaimer: Mai-hime is own by Sunrise.**

 **Note:** Okay, before you start reading the content I just want to clear few things. _**First**_ , this fic is AU, OOC so don't read it if you're not into that. _**Second**_ , I originally wrote this for Shakugan No Shana characters but I figured that it might be better to post it under Mai-hime since hime-addicts (such as myself) is more active in posting comments/reviews and I really like to read reviews (even harsh one's..hahaha). _**Lastly**_ , the idea came from a tv show I used to watch when I was still in college. (Four~five years ago, I think?) I forgot the title and the face of the main characters but the story made an impact on me so I remembered (I never got the chance to finish watching it though)

Now that's out of the way, here is my latest story. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 _-Loud whistle of a train-_

"Com'on Shizuru, we have to hurry or else the train will leave us!" a dark haired guy shouted. He is running much faster than his companion, avoiding people in the process, while adjusting his heavy backpack and a sling back that is attached to his body. He then heard the last call for the passengers boarding the train going to Venezia and prompt to run with all his might without leaving his friend.

"Geez! It's your fault Reito! You forgot to set the alarm!" a crimson eyed girl retorts back, smacking lightly his best-friend's shoulder after finally catching up. This made the poor guy to scatter all the papers in his hands that includes their passports and boarding pass on the floor. The two cursing teens quickly grabbed the said papers but since there's also a lot of people in the station they did it with difficulty.

With the last whistle from the train, the two successfully boarded. They slumped on the cold metal floor with their shoulders next to each to other, breathing like it they run for a mile.

"We _-pant-_ made _-pant-_ in time. Wooh!" Reito said in between pants. He put out his handkerchief and swipes the sweat formed on his face due to running.

"Yes, I believe we do" said the brunette with a laugh. "But seriously Reito, you didn't have to come with me to find her. I can take care of myself you know." said the brunette named Shizuru.

They both stayed seated like that for a couple more minutes to catch their breath and relaxed their aching legs until they heard the announcement from the speaker above their heads.

It was a short announcement for the passengers, to welcome them and wishing them a great time while in the train. The speaker continued to talk for another two minutes with some reminders and stuff before ending in a monotone .

"We should probably take our proper seat, Reito" said the brunette. She stood up then took her backpack that's lying on the floor near her feet then face her dark-haired friend who remain seated. She offered him a hand which gladly taken by the boy.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Shizuru looked at her wristwatch and learned that it's only been 46 minutes since they left Verona and boarded the train going to Venice. She looked outside and admires the amazing view while snapping pictures from her smartphone. She then turns her attention in front of her and giggles a little when she found out that her friend is fast asleep.

She silently thank the boy for accompanying her to this trip which he didn't have to. She knows that the boy want something in return from her, something more than being friend, but Shizuru can't give that. For her, Reito is just like an older brother. Nothing more, nothing less. She repeatedly scold her self for being a selfish one and kept letting the poor guy's hope. " _I just don't know how to reject his romantic feelings.. I don't want to loose my bestfriend._ "

With a sigh she stood up from her seat and decided to get a drink, preferably a hot tea to enjoy more of the scenery outside the train and keep her thoughts stray for a while.

Walking along the train, she was greeted by group of people with different nationalities. " _Ara..what a friendly bunch of people..fufufu_ ". She commented while smiling back at them and continues to walk.

She reached the middle part of the train where the food and drinks are being prepared for the passengers who wants and need them. Without removing the smile on her face, the brunette strode her way to a buffet table and thinking of eating " _Oh my..it smells and looks so good! Maybe Reito wants some too_ " she thought.

She grabbed a plate and place small amount of different type's food just to taste them, and maybe talk to the chef or the person who prepare the food on how to make them.

She was glad to find that they have a cup of earl gray tea on the menu so she immediately get one cup for her and walk happily towards an empty table. Too happy perhaps that she hadn't notice a woman coming in front of her.

- _splash-_

"Ara! G-gomenasai! Honto ni gomenasai!" She said in her mother language. She started to look for a table napkin or a tissue to at least wipe off some tea from the woman's used to be clean-white shirt. "I'm so sorry!" the brunette apologizes now in English while still wiping the tea using a table napkin offered by a nearby female passenger.

"Tsk! Kuso! Sore wa watashi kara komakainode, chōdo anata no te oda! " the woman replied in Japanese, much to Shizuru's shock. **(A/N:** "Tsk! Dammit! It's fine so just your hands off me!" okay I don't know if it's right, I just used google translate so correct me if I'm wrong.. hahaha **)**

Shizuru stop wiping and look at the blunette in front of her. From Shizuru's observation, the girl could be the same age as her, probably eighteen years old, or maybe even younger with her pale-white face.

She looked from head to toe and found out that the girl is just the same height as her if not a little shorter. " _Ara..this is no time to admire the one who I just offended. –sigh- Offer an apology and smile like you always do Fujino!_ " The brunette continues to scold herself mentally until she heard a loud thud on the table.

Giving up on removing the offending stain on her shirt, the blunette place or rather slams the former pinkish table napkin on the table. She felt her body irrupted in anger as she lifts her shirt and smell it. " _Gaah!_ _I smell like tea!_ "

While the blunette is having a mental battle whether to use the shirt she wore before just to not smell the scent of the tea, the brunette is having a battle of her own.

She didn't know why but the moment she had a glimpse of the girl's toned stomach with a tattoo that seems like a grayish-black lone wolf, a serpent with it's dark-purple body and coincidentally crimson eyes that wraps itself on the wolfs body on her lower right abs, she immediately felt her face go hot. " _A-ara,that is an incredible and a VERY sexy tattoo_ ". She wants to look a little more at it. She wants to touch it.

The blunette glare at Shizuru but it seems that the brunette is preoccupied at the moment to notice it. With a heavy sigh, she decided to get her bag and change her shirt but not before leaving another comment "Next time, learn to watch where the hell you are going! Baka!" she shouted in Japanese, snapping Shizuru out of her own world.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"Geez! Shizuru , where have you been?! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Gomen ne Reito, I was just a little thirsty so I decided to get myself a cup of tea." replied the brunette with apologetic smile. Suddenly in her mind, an image of a fair face blunette pop-up so she imidiately went to her seat in attempt to hide the hotness creeping on her cheeks.

"Oh Tea? Okay. So where your tea? Did you already drink it?" asked the boy, noticing the odd behavior of the brunette. He then remained silent as he observe his friend who have a weird smile and sparkling eyes "Did something happened?" he asked again.

The brunette was about to answer when the speaker spoke again, telling the passengers that they will be arriving at Venice in about fifteen minutes.

As the train came to it's stop at Venice rail station, the two of friends decided to take a stroll for a while before continuing their task, the reason that Shizuru decided to travel almost six thousand miles from Japan to Venice.

"Do you really know where to find her?" asked Reito. He and Shizuru are now seated in one of a street restaurants they saw after two hours of aimlessly walking and asking for a directions.

"Yes, the woman I asked said that the Cielo Gusto should be just around that corner" she answered after taking her last bite on the food that she and Reito shared since they both have to conserve their money.

After eating both of them started to head to their destination only to be disappointed. The person their looking for is not working their anymore.

"Do you happen to know where she's currently living or working now?" asked by Reito to the manager of the restaurant which was answered by a shook of the head. He then thanks the manager and bid their leave. "So, what do you plan now Shizuru?" he asked the daze brunette as they walk out of the restaurant.

"I don't know.." Shizuru replied sadly.

"Excuse me, I heard you're looking for a woman called Kuga, right?" someone asked right behind them. They immediately turned around and look at the mid-aged woman staring back at them with a smile of her own.

Both of them nods their head and asked the lady if she happens to know where the person they're looking for. The woman gave them information that made Shizuru jumped in joy and hug the woman in front of her.

Both of them decided to continue their search until Reito remember to call her mother just to inform that both of them are fine only to found out that his mother collapse after he left Japan to follow Shizuru to Verona then to Venice.

"I'm so sorry Shizuru. I want to come with you and search for her but I.." Reito tried to explain but there seem to be a lump in his throat. He came here willingly to help his friend in search of this person but now he can't. He assume that if Shizuru found who she came looking for with his help, the brunette would finally accepts his feelings but now it's seems that he have to think a new plan to get the sweet 'Yes' of the girl.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain yourself" Shizuru said. She gave a hug to her friend who decided to come back home and ensure his mother's health. They then waved goodbye and part ways few minutes later.

Seeing that it's already almost sunset, Shizuru decided that it would be best to rest for the rest of the day and continue her search for tomorrow.

.

.

 **Two days later**

.

Two days, it had been two days since Reito left and since then everything is not going well with the brunette.

First, she rented a room the day her friend left but the hotel told her that she misheard the room rates so she ended up paying twice the price. Second, she just notice that her backup money for emergency purposes is with Reito as she remember stuffing the purse into his bag when they were in hurry leaving Verona to Venice. Third, the person that she's looking for is not living at the place that the woman they met before mentioned.

But when everything seems to be the end for the brunette, she saw a familiar face walking out of the same apartel she just came in moments ago with a same disappointed face.

"W-wait!" she shout at the girl who stop to look at her.

And even if they already "met" before, her crimson eyes stared in awe at the girl's emerald orbs.

When the blunette stops to look at the girl who called her and waited for a few seconds but didn't actually speaks, she decided to leave.

"M-matte! Onegai!" Shizuru shouted again. She run towards the girl and place herself in front of the blunette "Please wait!"

"What do you want?" replied the blunette in a low obviously angry voice that made Shizuru's smile falter a bit.

"I know that we don't know each other and you probably hate since I dump my tea on your shirt days ago and I must say that I really _really_ apologize for that .."

"Just go straight to the point, woman" said the blunette accompany by a glare that somehow Shizuru finds cute instead of intimidating. When the blunette notice this, she just sighs and cross her arms in front of her, just below her chest. "Well?"

"Can you lend me some money?" Shizuru asked nervously. When the blunette gave her an odd look she decided to explain her reasons "I promise to pay you back somehow, when we return to Japan maybe? Just give me your info and I really promise to give it back. Here, you can have my number and home address" the brunette handed then a small piece of paper with her photo, number and address. She doesn't want to do this but she don't have a choice, she have to swallow some of her pride to achieve her goal. And to get back to Japan, of course.

"Why would I lend you money?" the blunette look at Shizuru from top to bottom to know if the girl is somewhat messing with her or just high with illegal substance.

She have to do a double look at the girl's crimson eyes to confirm if her own eyes is betraying her. " _I wonder if she wears contact lenses.."_ The blunette said. She looked at her wrist to check the time and look around. " _Well I don't really have nothing to do, so I guess I could listen to her while thinking of what to do from here._ "

0+0+010+0+0+0+0+0+0101010+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Sitting at a nearby bench, Shizuru told how her last two days in Venice had been.

Shizuru told her that she's looking for someone she used to know when she was a child. Looking for the woman that used to cook for her whenever the brunette passes by that woman's house after playing at the local park together with her friends. The woman also told her that when Shizuru grows up, she will teach her how to cook delicious food, for free.

She told the blunette how the taste on her mouth feels like with every bite she took whether it's a simple pasta or from time to time a crusty bread with different flavors and because of that she decided to be a chef and cook meals just like the woman.

She's so caught up in her story that she didn't even notice that she's already talking about how her parent's disapprove of her being a chef, how she secretly applied for a Culinary school, and the incoming Culinary competition that she have to participate in orde to have a full scholarship.

After listening to the brunette's story, the blunette found nothing to be suspicious about the girl. She just had a bad days and even the blunette had those. So she decided to help the girl.

Opening her body bag to get her wallet from the inner pocket, she didn't notice the photo that slips out of the bag.

Shizuru notice it and decided to bend down to pick it up. She didn't want to look at it but since the photo is facing upright, she now has the full view of a woman she was looking for this entire time "Ara!"

"Hey that's mine!" the blunette quickly took back the picture from the brunette's hand and put it in her wallet.

"That's her! Why do you have a picture of Kuga-san? Do you know her? Please tell me where she is!" asked the ecstatic brunette. She grabs a hold on the both of the blunette shoulders, shaking her a little, then forcing the girl to fully facing her.

"You're also looking for this woman?" the blunette slowly bring out the picture again and asked the girl in front of her "Why are you looking for my .. for Kuga-san?"

"She's the woman that inspired me to be a chef. I have a lot of things to ask her, especially her recipes. I need to learn them so I can pass the competition, and win the scholarship for the culinary school that I enrolled into" explained the brunette breathlessly.

"Is that so? _-sigh-_ Unfortunately she's not here anymore," said the blunette after giving a nod. She stood from where she was seated moments ago and looks at the apartel she just came into. She then turned to look at now in a verge of crying brunette "Fortunately for you and me, the owner have her new address and gave it to me. With right price and a _little_ threat of course" mumbling the last sentence in a low voice.

Hearing about the good news, the brunette stood up and embrace the girl in front of her. She encircle both of her arms around the girl's neck and let her full body pressed on the blunette.

At the moment of the contact, the blunette immediately tense up. She didn't know what to do with the _creepy_ girl, who invaded her personal space though from deep inside of her, it tells her that it's okay, there will be no harm. She unconsciously and slowly brought her arms from the brunette's hips to the girls back, returning the comfortable hug.

When Shizuru notice that the blunette hugs her back, she found herself smiling and embraces the girl even more. " _Ara, she smells like sweet lavender_ " she commented after smelling the girl. She liked to continue with this position for a minute more if it wasn't for the fact that they have gathered quite a few on lookers.

"W-we should probably go. Maybe we could still catch the train to Gorizia" the blunette that now has a crimson shade face stated. She then grabs the dazed brunette by the hand and led their way out of the people's claps and whistles.

"Gorizia?! Why are we going.." asked the brunette when she snap out of her reverie.

"Because she's there" interrupt by the blunette as she adjusts her bag and notice that that their hands are still connected. She quickly let it go and avert her face to hide her burning cheeks. " _Gaah! What the hell's happening to me?! I let a stranger talk and hug me, now I'm the one whose holding her soft and slender hand..wait what?! The hell wrong with me?!_ " the girl continue to battle with her inner thoughts whether it's a good idea to let the brunette come with her.

"Why are you also looking for her? Are you here to learn her recipes too?" asked the curious brunette while following the mysterious emerald-eyed blunette. She knows that she's starting to like the girl walking in front of her since she seems nice but it wasn't enough to let this sexy-gorgeous girl get ahead of her and steals her opportunity to learn the secret of creating a delicious food. Thinking of some more possibilities, a single thought rise above the others "Ah! Are you perhaps related to her?" she stops walking and think of it for a moment. She put her left arm in front of her body, just above the stomach and below her chest to support the her right arm, while the forefinger of her other hand is pressed right on her right cheek "Ara, now that I think about it.. you two have a resemblance" she concluded while nodding her head.

The girl didn't comment on Shizuru's questions and conclusions, yes she did stop walking to listen but she have her back turn at the brunette. She don't want to get angry at the girl since she's just curious but she can't help herself. She turns around and glare at the brunette without saying or doing anything, she just glare and started to walk away again.

"Hey, what's your name by the way?" Shizuru asked the blunette suddenly to remove the obvious tension building up. "You know~ since where travelling together, figure it will be best to call you by your name instead of "You" or "Hey". " She walks a little faster to catch up and stand side by side with the girl.

No answer came from the expressionless blunette.

" _Ara, did I pissed her again? –sigh- Doesn't she smile? I bet she looks more beautiful if she just smile, even just a little._ "

"It's Natsuki" came a late response "My name .. is Natsuki"

"Natsuki" the brunette smiles "Ah~ _What a lovely name_ "

"Yours?" The girl asked back.

"Ara ara, my name is Fujino Shizuru, twenty-three years old, and currently aiming to graduate Tokyo International Culinary School with flying colors"

"- _huff_ \- I just asked your name, not your bio-data" said the blunette grinning.

It was a grin but at least it can be counted as smile, right?

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

After a couple of hours of walking and travelling by train and car, they finally reached their destination, a restaurant/hotel named Ristorante Estivo, at Gorizia.

Looking around the simple house-like restaurant with only two floors, they notice that there's a lot of people gathering at the back of the said building.

They walked toward the crowd and ask one of the people what's happening. The woman replied in straight Italian, much to Shizuru's dismay, since she only knows the basic words like 'Buongiorno!', 'bagno'and etc.

She didn't have to ask the blunette what was the lady said since all of their attention was caught by a woman whose face is slightly hidden by a thin white veil while wearing a simple yet elegant wedding dress and dark haired man by her side wearing a white tux with black shoes and tie. " _Ara, it's a wedding?_ "

They stood there along with the others, watching the funny yet romantic wedding, forgetting what they came for.

When priest told the groom that he can now kiss his lovely wife, everybody cheered even Shizuru but not the blunette standing at her left side. The girl stood there with unreadable face but her eyes says it all; she is not please and definitely didn't like this at all.

As soon as the veil was lifted, Shizuru became even happier to know that the woman she's been looking for is the same woman who just got married. She wants to witness their first kiss as husband and wife while thinking that maybe someday, somehow her wedding would be like this, simple but full with love and happiness.

She clapped both of her hands and cheer as loud as the others do. She turned to look at her companion but only to find out that the girl is not there anymore. Her head turned and turned to look for the girl until she found the blunette walking away from the event.

Running towards the blunnette, she blocked the girl's path by placing herself in front and expanding both of her hands when the girl tried to pass right at her "Where are you going Natsuki?" she asked.

"It's none of your business" coldly stated by the emerald eyed beauty. "Move"

Hurt. It was the word and the feeling that the brunette felt when the girl stated that. Shizuru thought that even though they only known each other less than twenty four hours, they became at least friends. Yes, this girl is rather moody, cold, has trust issues and doesn't smile most of the time but Shizuru knows that it's not all true, it was just a part of a mask. A mask to protect her from getting hurt by others.

"Excuse me" said a female voice that sounded few feet away from them.

Shizuru look at the person walking towards them and smile widely while Natsuki adjust her bag and slowly turns to look at the woman she's looking for her whole life.

"I've seen you both at my wedding and .." the older woman stopped in middle of her sentence when she saw a pair of emerald orbs staring/glaring at her.

"Oh no! We're sorry! We didn't mean to stay and watch the wedding. Please forgive us" said the brunette in Japanese while bowing quite a few times. She turns to look at Natsuki who started to look everywhere but the woman in front of them. Shizuru immediately grabs the back of the brunette's head and force her to bow and apologize.

"Let go of my head, woman!" shouts the blunette. She tried to remove Shizuru's hand on her head but no to avail.

"That's ..quite alright. I don't mind it, believe me" the woman said with a soft smile on her lovely face. "If-..if you like, you can stay for a little while and join us for a small celebration" said the woman to Shizuru that the brunette quickly accepts then smile broadly. The woman then turn to look at Natsuki and smile even lovelier that made Shizuru wonder what relationship the two has. "How about you? Would you like to.. stay for a while? " when there was no response from the blunette she added "There will be a special pasta with creamy sauce and my own special cheese on top, I'm sure you'll like it."

"Yes! We're definitely coming!" answered by the overjoyed brunette for both of them while tagging one of the blunette's hand.

They then follow the woman back to the after party and eat with delight, well at least Shizuru did. She keeps on looking at Natsuki who for the whole time keeps stealing glances at the bride since they came back. Both of them have a plate of creamy pasta and a cup of red wine on their table to eat. While Shizuru's plate is almost empty, Natsuki's plate on the other hand is untouched. She asked the blunette why she's not eating but the girl said she's not hungry and just continues to take a sip on her wine.

It was already past six in the evening when the people started to bid farewell and leave the party. Only few helpers that work for the restaurant were left and two ladies in the corner of the tables.

"Geez Natsuki, why do you have to drink so much?" Shizuru asked with worry on her voice as she tried to help the blunette stand while also keeping her balance.

"Is everything alright?" a manly voice asked that made Shizuru almost shout in shock.

"Yes, it's just that my friend had too many drinks" answered apologetically by the brunette. She immediately recognizes the man as the earlier groom and congratulates him while shaking his hand.

Few minutes more, the bride notice them came to their side.

The groom named Franciz offer for both of them to stay for a night but since there's a lot of people staying at the hotel tonight because of their wedding, the girls have to stay in one vacant room. There was little opposition from her bride that it's not nice and would not be comfortable for both the girls to stay in one small room but her husband says it's better than sleeping at other hotel, so the bride have to agree.

With a help from Franciz, they finally manage to lay the drunken blunette on the bed. Shizuru left the room for a while to have a talk and hopefully ask a favor to the bride.

She slowly made her way to the restaurant kitchen and found the woman there.

"Ah, I thought you're already asleep. Do you need something dear?" ask the woman who now wears a simple A-line black skirt and white blouse.

Shizuru walks towards the woman and tell her who she is. She then asked if the woman can teach her the techniques and some of recipes. At first, the woman seems hesitant but agrees in the end. She admires Shizuru's passion and dedication for cooking especially when Shizuru told about her family protesting about her studying culinary, saying that there's no money in that profession and should take business course instead. It was the same circumstance with her own parents when she was a teenager and when her parents were still alive.

Even though the wedding is tiring, the woman taught the basics so Shizuru. She also handed a small notebook that she have since she acquire the passion for cooking. The brunette denied it at first but when the woman said that it was just like passing the torch to younger generation and much talented successor, Shizuru accepst it and hug the woman.

"Thank you Kuga-san. I promise to keep and take good care of this" Shizuru started to cry with tears of happiness when the woman started to giggles and put a hand on Shizuru's shoulder. The woman said that Shizuru should just call her by her first name since it's weird to call someone their surnames and 'Kuga' is not her surname anymore.

An hour later, Saeko decided to head upstairs to their own room and rest for the night. She allowed Shizuru to remain in the kitchen to practice the recipes and try different stuff with a reminder to keep extra care with fire and knifes. Shizuru then thank Saeko for trusting her and allowing her to use her own restaurant's kitchen for the brunettes own use.

It was already two in the morning when Shizuru decided to head to bed. She fixes the mess that she created around the kitchen and smile at the dish that she created. She tried to mimic Seako's creamy pasta and after few trial and errors, she feels that she finally did it. " _-sigh-Too bad Natsuki is sleeping, she can't have a taste, I really want her to taste this .wait.. why do care for this girl's opinion anyway?_ " she continued to mused while she washes the extra dishes and pans she used that she hadn't notice the door of the kitchen opening.

"Why are you still awake?" a familiar husky voice asked behind of her.

"Aaah!" she shouts. She spun around to face the girl and place a hand to her chest to stop it from bursting out of her chest, forgetting that she's holding a plate.

With reflex, Natsuki took a big step closer to the brunette and catch the plate before it hits the floor.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Natsuki said as she place the plate on the sink and continue washing it before wiping it dry with clean cloth and place it on nearby the shelves.

Shizuru offers Natsuki to eat the pasta she just created and explained everything to the blunette.

"So how was it?" she asked the blunette after taking her first morsel.

"..it's salty" Natsuki paused ".. the sauce is not properly stirred and the cheese that you put … is not enough" answered by the blunette. She let the fork down on the plate and grab the coffee that was offered to her earlier, took a sip and stood up from her seat without finishing the food.

Shizuru didn't try to stop the girl from leaving since she saw sadness in those emerald eyes, the emptiness and longing. She stood up from her seat and fix the table again and after a few minutes headed for their room.

When she entered the room, she notice that Natsuki is standing at the balcony looking at nothing ness of the midnight. She stood beside the girl and started to say something but the dark-haired girl beat her to it.

"I'm sorry" Natsuki says.

"Ara, why are you apologizing?"

"It was rude of me to left you in the kitchen and didn't finish the meal... I'm sorry" the blunette then face Shizuru "Earlier, you asked why I'm looking for that woman right?" Shizuru is a little confuse why the blunette brought it up but nonetheless nods her head. "You see, she..she is my mother. .Was my mother" stated blankly by Natsuki.

Natsuki turn aroundand lean her back on the railing while placing both of her elbows as a support. She tilted her head up and look at the dark sky above their heads and started to feel the cold breeze on her face. She doesn't know why but she feels like she can tell anything with this girl. She doesn't fully know the brunette but all she knows is that she felt comfortable with her. Everything seems to lightened up. "I was one and two months old when she left to pursue her first love, cooking. She left me and my father and never return"

Shizuru stand closer to the blunette and brushes the tears that slowly streaming down on the blunette's soft cheeks. It feels like her own heat breaks to see Natsuki this way.

"Natsuki" she breathes, catching the girl's attention and looking directly at the glistering emerald orbs. She took a step forward and hug the girl while stating words of comfort and encouragement.

With a little more details from the blunette, Shizuru decided that it's bettet to get back inside and rest. She asked Natsuki if they can stay for another day since she doesn't want to leave until she perfectly copy Saeko's special pasta.

Natsuki contemplate for it for a moment but since Shizuru want her to be the first one to judge if she perfected it, she decided to stay.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

The next day, Natsuki found herself holding the beautiful brunette in her arms. The back of the girl is facing her while both of her hands are wraps comfortably around Shizuru. Their body is so close that she can feel every time the girl's chest goes up to take a breath.

" _What the hell has this girl doing to me? Am I letting someone inside my heart again?_ "She slowly removes her hands, careful not to wake the girl up then go straight to the bathroom to wash herself and prepare for the day. She has decided to follow Shizuru's suggestion last night, she will try to talk to her mother and ask her why she left and why she never return.

Unknown to the blunette, Shizuru is already awake. She was shocked to found her body pressed so close to the navy-haired girl but didn't have the will to protest to it. She like it, no, she love it.

When she's sure that Natsuki is inside the bathroom, Shizuru open her eyes and sit up straight. She placed both of her palms to feel her unusually hot cheeks before standing up and get dress.

It's exactly thirty minutes later when Natsuki emerge from the bathroom. She looked around the now empty room and saw a single note attached to a night lamp at the left side of their bed.

" _Good morning Natsuki! Did you sleep well? I already left the room and decided to watch the kitchen staff prepare the meal and maybe help them if they let me. Meet me downstairs? See you later! -Shizuru_ " the blunette read outloud. She imagine Shizuru writing the message with her usual smile and can't help to smile as well. Catching a glipse at the mirror in front of her, she stares at the face that she have now _"I'm smilling? ..this is so wierd.."_ she giggle out loud while admiring her crescent lips " _When was the last time I actually smile? A week ago? A month?_ "

Placing the letter on top of the side table, she headed towards her bag and got dress. She still has to find a right way, right words to talk to her mother.

Downstairs, Shizuru is busy helping the kitchen staffs prepare some meal for the hotel's guest as well as few customers they already have inside the restaurant.

She feels very lucky and ecstatic. She can't believe that she is in actual kitchen with a real chef, it has been her dream her whole life and now it came true because of Saeko. Her thoughts about the woman were led to a certain navy-haired girl with emerald eyes. She remembers last night conversation and wonder if Natsuki will heed her advice. Then the scene on the bed earlier replays in her head and started to make her cheeks hot again.

When Natsuki came out of the room, she almost bumped into the woman she supposed to talk to, her mother.

"Uhmm, g-good morning" she greeted. She tried to sound a little courteous but it came not the way she wanted to and the nervousness in her voice surfaced.

"Ah, good morning to you too. Did you sleep well Natsuki .. –san?" greeted back by the woman. She too feels somewhat nervous facing the navy-haired girl but she have to hide it and act normal.

Hearing her mother call her by her name but then add a honorific after it make her wonder if the woman doesn't recognize Natsuki anymore. Sure, she was still young when the woman left but is it possible for a mother to forget your own child? " _Did she?! Am I really not important that she forgot her own daughter?!_ "

Seeing the anger that obviously building up in those emerald eyes she always loved. She walk behind the girl as the blunette started to walk away from her. She tried to make a conversation and continue talking to the blunette, asking her opinion or thoughts about Italy but she got nothing as a response, not a single word from the girl.

When they reach the ground floor, near the kitchen, Natsuki decided to go for a walk outside to cool herself. She's just too angry again to continue _chit-chatting_ with her so-called mother.

She reach the backyard of the building and notice Franciz loading something heavy on his truck so decided to help the man.

"Thank you"said Franciz. He secure the locks of truck then turn to look at the young girl "Natsuki, right?" he asked. He can't hide his smile as he saw the resemblance of the blunette to his lovely wife. While Natsuki's eyes are green, emerald-green actually, his wife Saeko has a pair of greyish-blue iris.

Of course he knew about Natsuki, Saeko told him everything. He remembers how Saeko always cries when it's Natsuki's birthday. His wife will always bake a cake for her daughter with a single candle, lit it up and sing a song but it was futile since the one who supposed to be the celebrant is not by her side.

Franciz then decided to learn more about the girl by inviting her to come with him to pick-up vegetables and fruits from their farm not too far from the hotel. Natsuki was a little hesitant but agrees in the end. She just can't seem to say no to the old man who technically just became her step-father.

Inside the restaurant, Saeko is looking at her love ones from the small window of the kitchen. Seeing the truck drive away from the parking lot, she decided to continue her supervising inside the kitchen. She immediately saw Shizuru and saw that the girl is busy jotting down some notes on the notebook she gave last night.

"You see, the secret is that you have to stir it gently and slowly ~.." said the chef with a heavy accent while demonstrating how the stirring of a creamy soup should be.

"I see you're starting on your lessons early today" Saeko said. She make a quick look on the steaming pot with a smile and look at her chef with delight in her eyes "Yum!"

The chef gave a nod and smile at the two women in front of him before excusing himself and serve the dish in a porcelain bowl.

"Good morning, dear. Did you have your breakfast yet?" asked Saeko while Shizuru put her cooking notebook inside a small messenger bag. When the brunette shook her head, Saeko then invited the girl to have a breakfast with her. She still have to know what relationship this young lady have with her daughter.

Once inside the restaurant, the two decided to seat near the open window to feel the sunlight and freshness of the morning air.

When their food arrived on their table, Saeko didn't waste a little time to ask the girl. She started on how the two met, how they became travel companions and friends, though Shizuru said she can't really tell if Natsuki consider her as a friend.

When Saeko is done with her questions, it was Shizuru's turn to ask.

"Saeko-san, if I may? I would like to ask you some personal questions and I hope you won't find it intrusion." Shizuru said carefully, she didn't want to offend the older woman after all. When Saeko nod for affirmation she continues "Do you know about Natsuki? I mean, do you know who she is?"

"Yes" was the instant answer of the older woman. Saeko smiles at Shizuru as if knowing what the brunette is thinking. "Would you like to walk at the garden with me dear?" she asked.

Both of them stood up from their sits and walk side by side towards the garden which held the wedding yesterday.

Unknown to them, Natsuki and Franciz already came back and notice the two woman walking out. While Franciz went directly to the kitchen to drop off the fresh vegie and fruits, the blunette decided to go after her mother and Shizuru.

Upon reaching the garden, Saeko took a seat on one of the stone-build chair. She took a deep breath while letting the sun shine on her. She closes her eyes and remembers her past, a bittersweet past.

"Are you okay Saeko-san?" asked the brunette when she notice that the older woman has tears on the corners of her eyes that started to stream down until it drops and vanish on the woman's clothing. She pull out her pocket tissue and handed it to the woman.

"Thank you" Saeko gladly accepts the tissue and wipes the corners of her eyes. She show a small smile to the brunette and started to tell the story behind her and Natsuki's real relationship.

She was still young when she learned that her parents already picked her future husband. For a six years old girl who grew up reading fantasy books and love stories, marrying a sole heir of a successful business man was a fairytale come true. Her parents filled her head that her life would be like Cinderella marrying a prince and will live happily ever after. That came true years after and got married at the age of eighteen. She lived with her first husband in their own house and soon after they welcome a new member to the family, her daughter, Natsuki.

At first her husband, Kuga Kichirou was overjoyed with his new family but that changed when he started to run their company on his own. He rarely goes home and barely talking to his wife and paying attention to their child. He became cold and distance in a matter of months that made Saeko lonely so she started to do what she always love to do, to cook.

It has always been her dream to become a great cook, she just never really got the chance to continue it since she got married early. She started attending lessons again on weekdays while taking care of her daughter on weekends, much to her husband's disagreement. She explained that she's not only this for herself but to their family as she want to be able to make delicious food for loved ones. The matter was dismiss for a while since her husband agreed to it with a condition that as long as their daughter wouldn't be alone and will be taking care of so she then hired a new maid to help her with Natsuki when she's in her lessons.

One day, she was still inside the culinary facility to attend her lesson when she got an emergency phone call from their home stating that her daughter was brought to the hospital because of pneumonia.

She went rushing in the hospital only to find her in-laws as well as her husband shouting at the negligence of the maid that she hired to take care of her daughter. When her husband face her, she saw fury and anger in Kichirou's eyes before her husband slaps her hard on the face and threw her out of the hospital, out of their lives. Two weeks after, her husband filed a divorce where she was forced to sign.

Then months after, she heard a news that her husband is getting re-married with another woman.

"Then why didn't you came back and get me?" asked by the blunette hearing her mother's story. "Why did you leave me?" She stood few steps away from them before slowly closing the distance between herself and her mother.

"Natsuki..I.. I did came back. Many times! I came back for you but your father wouldn't let me near you" Saeko explained. More tears came rushing down on her face when she saw the hurt in those emerald eyes. "He threatened me that if I ever came to you, ever, he will make sure that you're the one who's going to suffer. Not me, but you." She embrace her daughter with all her might, afraid to lose sight of her jewel again. "I'm afraid of what he will do to you but I promised you Natsuki, I tried. I really tried so hard to get you back."

Shizuru felt that she's intruding a special mother-daughter moment so decided to excuse herself plus she can't really hold her own tears anymore. It's like watching a daytime drama that her mom watches during spare time.

Hesitantly, Natsuki encircled her arms around her mother's body. It was after all the first time she holds her mom since she started to understand things and she will make the best out of it.

Watching from one of the restaurants window is Franciz, smiling at his wife that's now reunited with her daughter.

It was already noon when Natsuki and Saeko decided to head inside the restaurant and have their lunch. They didn't actually notice how long they talked until Franciz called for them. Saeko is overflowing with joy when her daughter accepts her and promised to never let go again. She then thank Shizuru for helping to convince Natsuki to talk to her.

When she mention this, her mother instinct kicks in and notice how the two instantly blush when she said that for Natsuki, Shizuru is becoming more than a friend.

On the next day, Shizuru decided to actually cook side by side with Saeko, much to her delight when the older woman ask. Saeko explained that she wanted to know more of the brunette since she feels like the girl is her daughter's _friend._ Shizuru tried to wonder why the woman put a stress on the word "friend" when she mention it but dismiss the thought afterwards for she decided not to assume things with regards to a certain emerald-eyed blunette. She also wonder why Saeko keeps repeating that Natsuki is a special girl, different even.

While the two is inside the hotel/restaurant like establishment, comfortably chatting while cooking, Natsuki is sweating outside, in a small garage actually, helping Franciz fix his good-old truck. At first, there were awkwardness between the two but that change when Franciz accidentally stepped on a slippery floor, which is probably a spilled oil, land on his back with a bucket of water dumped on his head that was place on the truck's hood before. They shared a laugh and then the air lighten.

Franciz dared to ask questions that his wife couldn't. Natsuki would look at him, looked away but then answered all the questions with careful, slow and stoic tone. The only question that the blunette didn't answer is when the old man ask about her relationship with his father, if they're close or not.

"You're being too nosy old man..- _sigh_ -." She paused. "Let's just finish this and head inside. I can smell what mom and Shizuru's cooking and it makes my stomach growl." Natsuki said, smiling back to Franciz who, just like her mom and Shizuru, always have a smile on his face.

Later that day, Saeko had a bright idea of having a family picnic since they cooked too much food and with only few people to eat since the last hotel guests already left and some staffs took a day off.

They went in a nearest plantation that Franciz owned and watch some men harvest the resources. While him and Saeko fix their blanket and lay down their food, Shizuru decided to ask Natsuki a favor.

"So~ why do I need to ride a bicycle again?" asked the blunette while eyeing an old white-brown bike with a small plank of wood attached at its rear. It seems to be in a good condition but still, she wondered why the brunette suddenly pull her arms and ask to ride a bike out of nowhere.

"Da-ka-ra!..I don't know how to ride one but you said that you can so~" playfully answered by Shizuru. She pull up the bike, remove it from its stand and stood right beside it while waiting for a certain blunette. She pats the leathered seat twice but when the blunette still reluctant to obey, so she pulled up her hands to cover her face and started to cry. A fake cry of course. "Na-Natsuki must think that.. _-sniffs-_ that _–sniffs_ -I smell so she doesn't want to get close to me – _sniff_ -" she paused a little and peek in between the fingers and giggle inwardly when she saw that the blunette is starting to panick.

Natsuki looked around and saw her mom and Franciz looking at them with what seem to be a disappointment in their faces, or so she thought. Some other workers also notice the brunette's cry and started to mumble with each other while looking at the blunette. "O-oi! St-stop! Stops crying!" she shouts but the lightly-haired girl didn't stop. "Mou! Wakata! Wakata yo! I'll ride with you, so just stop crying! Dammit!" shout again. She gathered the bike from the _crying_ brunette then place the girl on the passenger seat before taking her own seat on the front.

"Really? Ara! Natsuki is so kind!" exclaimed by the excited brunette. _"Mission Accomplished!_ " She then took the liberty of encircling her arms around Natsuki slim waist, occasionally smelling the blunette's sweet scent. "Let's go Natsuki-chan~ go! Go! Go!" she shouts repeatedly.

"Wha-Argggh!"..She spun her head around to look at the deceitful woman and about to lash her anger towards the girl but can't let a single word out when she saw how happy, truly happy, Shizuru is. " _What if she accidentally touched my_ _–_ groan inward _\- Damn this woman!_ " she thought before finally giving in and paddle forward.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

It's already been three weeks since Shizuru decided to go to Italy to look for Saeko and found the said woman three days after. With each passing day she learned new things thanks to the said woman as well as her chefs. She also can't hide the fact that Natsuki had grew in her heart so much more that she meant to be, even when she accidentally discovered how _special_ the blunette is.

Before you can't even see Natsuki smiling but now it's totally different. She was happy for the girl that finally, after a long time, the blunette find and be reunited with her mother. Seeing the two woman grew closer made her remember and miss her own family.

She wanted to stay a little longer in this place she called paradise but she can't and now that she got what she came here for she decided to head back home. She still have a scholarship to win after all.

On their last night together, Saeko prepared a dinner for the four of them at the garden. It was a lovely evening that ended too early when Franciz suddenly had a back pain leaving Natsuki and Shizuru on themselves.

The two remain seated for a while, drinking wine and taking small bites on their food and trying to avoid looking at each other's eyes due to nervousness and awkwardness in the air.

Minutes later, it was Natsuki who broke the silence.

"H-hey..uhmm..Shizuru, do you think we can stay in contact even if we go back to Japan? I mean..if you only want to" Natsuki asked after taking a full glass of red wine.

"Of course!" Shizuru said instantly. " _I can see her again! Yes!_ " she started to mentally celebrate when she felt some water pour down on her head and hand. _–pour -pour -_ "Oh no! It's raining!"

They abruptly stood up and carry the food and plates they can and run back to the restaurant. With the employees gone for the night, they went straight to the kitchen and lay the ruin foods on the countertop.

Shizuru notice how drench they were so she opted to go upstairs and change before cleaning the mess. She change into one of her favorite shirts, a purple colored shirt, and white knee-length skirt while Natsuki wore a loose blueish t-shirt and a jeans. She blush slightly as she steal glimpses on Natsuki's almost bare upper body. _"Ara, it's a good thing the room is a little dim"_ she commented while fixing her hair in a messy pony-tail. She can see how hesitant Natsuki is when she suggested that they should change together to make it faster but nonetheless, the girl complied.

Looking at the wasted food, Natsuki hear her stomach grumbles in hungry. Her face turned bright red when she heard Shizuru started to laugh at her. She was supposed to be angry at times like this but she can't, then she too started to laugh.

"Ne, how about I cook something for my Natsuki?" Shizuru stated. Both of them look at each other with shocked red-face, especially Shizuru, when that words came out from the brunette's mouth. Shizuru then turn around hurriedly to get something from the freezer and also to hide her blush.

Hearing the brunette claim Natsuki as hers actually made blunette ecstatic. Her mother already gave her hints that Shizuru also feels something for her but she didn't believe it until now. She argued that it's impossible. Shizuru must have a boyfriend back in Japan but Saeko said that the girl confirmed that she didn't have one.

She watched as Shizuru expertly slice the ingredients while also keeping an eye on the pan with pasta.

"He~, you improve a lot better haven't you?" the blunette commented after smelling the food. She took a seat on one of the bar stool while waiting for the brunette to finish cooking.

Shizuru hummed in agreement while grating cheese on top of the pasta and handling the plate to Natsuki. She's still feel a bit nervous around the girl but she hid it with a smile.

She watched as Natsuki slowly rotates her fork and brought it up into her mouth to taste the pasta. She waited for the some kind of reaction on the blunette's face but so far she got none.

"Natsuki? Was it that bad? I could cook something else if you want…" Said the brunette with disappointment on her voice. She stood up from her seat beside the blunette and opted to stand.

"N-no. It's not bad.. it's actually good" explained the blunette while stopping the brunette to go to the refrigerator and look for a different food. She then suddenly felt a warm hand on her left cheek and stared at the owner.

"Then why are you crying?" Shizuru asked. She cupped Natsuki's face with both of her hands and uses her thumbs to wipe the tears coming from those lovely eyes.

"I don't … It .. it taste like my mom's cooking ..- _slightly giggles-_ better even" said Natsuki. She brought her hands up and captured Shizuru's own two hands on her face "Thank you, Shizuru" she said, placing a soft kiss on both of the brunette's hands.

Seeing the sweet gesture, Shizuru smiles at the blunette and hug the girl.

Since Natsuki is still seated on the bar stool and Shizuru is standing, the brunette press her body more next to the other girl for a little support. She unknowingly position herself in between Natsuki's legs while her hands wander on the latter's back and inhaled the intoxicating fragrance of the blunette.

They slowly move away from each other to look into each other's eyes while their fingers moving and somehow ended being intertwined. Then their faces move slowly toward one another without really having a contact yet. It's like they're both calculating on whose going to move first.

They both closed their eyes as soon as their nose slightly touched, but their lips still awaits. Shizuru can feel Natsuki's hot breath next to her lips and she is sure that the blunette feel hers as well. She can smell the alcohol on the woman's breath every time she exhales with her mouth thus made her think if this action of the girl is only cause by drinking too much wine.

They moved closer and closer until their lips finally press to one another. And at the moment their lips touched, the two felt butterflies in their stomach and their heart beats faster and faster each passing time.

Shizuru brought one of her hand and buried it into the blunette's hair while the other one stayed intertwined with the girl's left hand. She felt as Natsuki other hand slowly caress her from the side of her hips to her back just under her shirt that sends tingles all over her body.

The kiss was passionate and intense. They move away seconds later to take a breath before lunging again into another kiss but this time with more power and lust. Their tongues battle for domination as their hands wander on each other body.

Slowly, Natsuki stood from where she sat and maneuvered her and Shizuru's body, pressing the latter girl's back at the side of the countertop without breaking their fiery kiss.

Shizuru slightly cringed when she felt the edge of the countertop on her back but didn't actually care much since her full concentration is focused on kissing the blunette that taste too sweet for her, like the wine.

When they moved away again to take a breath, they were panting like they just ran a 150-dash and with both cheeks flustered. Opening her eyes, Shizuru smiles when she see how red the blunette's face is. _"Ara, I wonder if she can get any redder than this..fufufu" ._ She cupped Natsuki's face with her right hand to get the girl's attention and succeeded. She was about to go to another kiss but the blunette move her face. "I-is there something wrong Natsuki?" she asked. Her left hand found the other girl's hand and squeeze it slightly.

Natsuki took a moment to answer a "No" before looking at Shizuru. _"_ Shizuru, before we..we proceed on what we're doing.. I would like to ask one question..and I'm hoping that you answer me truthfully co'z I really hate people who lies at my face.." Shizuru nod at her to continue "Are you..by any chance..already in a relationship? I mean if you already have a boyfriend or sorta..". Natsuki finally asked. She hope that the answer on her question is a no though.

"No" is Shizuru simple answer after she shook her head. She smile again when she saw Natsuki's eyes twinkle. "I don't have a boyfriend or sorta ..- giggle-"

Now that the blunette's question was answered, she grabbed Natsuki by the colar of her shirt and yanked her forward to meet her waiting lips. They started to kiss again but this time without any hesitations and boundaries.

Natsuki want to say something more, something important, but the brunette didn't let her. She felt that she need to say it before they do what she thinks they're about to do but Shizuru wouldn't let her. Whenever she avert her head to cut the kiss, the brunette would cupped her face and murmurs "it's okay" repeatedly.

They somehow manage to leave the kitchen, with food completely forgotten, and stumble their way towards their room on the second floor without breaking any contact. Good thing there is no other guest in the hotel tonight aside from a few staffs who quarters at the end of the first floor, near the kitchen.

They just hoped that Saeko and Franciz is already sleeping in their room. It will be embarrassing being caught by your mother making out along the hallway is what Natsuki thought the moment they passed her mom's room.

Natsuki break the kiss again as soon as they enter their room only to be pinned on the wall beside the small counter-top table. She keeps protesting but Shizuru keeps on pushing.

"Na~tsu~ki.." called by the brunette while encircling her arms around Natsuki's neck and pulling the girl down for another heated kiss. This is certainly new to her. When did she have this kind of self-confidence, this passion, this lust for the blunette? That she didn't know. "It's okay, Natsuki..I know how special you are. I know." she said after pulling back.

Shizuru then intertwined their fingers and lead the wide-eyed blunette further into their shared room.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

As the heavy rain, plus series of thunders and lightning, outside seems to calm outside their room, Shizuru laid her head atop of Natsuki's chest. She smiles lightly when she hears every beat of the blunette's heart. She then smile widely when she recalls every moment that the two of them shared earlier that night. Her whole body is aching but her soul feels like its floating. This might be their last night in the hotel but she hoped that this wouldn't be the last time to see the girl who manage to steal her heart in a matter of three weeks.

- _Humming_ -

She lifts her head to look at her companion, intrigue by the beautiful humming, and see that Natsuki is fully awake.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you" said the girl.

Shizuru shook her head and answer "No, Natsuki didnt wake me." She adjust her body and snuggle closer to the blunette. She expect that the girl would move away or something but didn't actually did that and instead she felt as Natsuki encircle her left arm around the brunette and place it on Shizuru's head.

"You should sleep" the blunette ordered. "We have a flight tomorrow, so we should really get some rest." Natsuki spoke again. She pulled up a white blanket that was disregarded earlier and cover their bare bodies before brushing Shizuru's tawny hair then press their body a little more closer.

"Ara, I didn't know Natsuki care so much for me" Shizuru teased. She let her right hand roam on Natsuki's body again like what she did minutes before. Using her forefingers, she did small circles on Natsuki's upper stomach, down to the middle, then toward the tattooed side of the girl. "I really like your tattoo...It's so sexy. When did you got it?" she asked while seemingly outlining a part of a inked skin that she can see thanks to the coming from the balcony.

There was a paused on the girl's replied but nonetheless she answers "I got it when I was sixteen. It was only a wolf at that time .. then a year after I added the rest." She pause again. "It was just something to piss off my dad -giggles-"

"Ara, Natsuki is a bad girl? Making her father angry like that - _tsk_ \- - _tsk_ \- - _tsk_ -" Shizuru said playfully. Then they shared a laugh.

After a moment of silence, Shizuru yawn lightly and snuggle her head, pressing her nose and lips, on the crook of the blunette's neck. "Goodnight, Natsuki" she murmered.

Natsuki giggles slightly and return the action by placing a kiss on Shizuru's forehead after bidding the girl a sweet dream.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

- _knock on the door_ -

Shizuru heard the sound but didn't get up yet until the third knock came. She quickly look around the room and see her clothes from last night, even her favorite shirt, discarded all over the room. Some are laid on the floor like a trash while others are hanging on something. A great example of this is her bra hanging on the night lamp at the side of the bed. She hastily walk towards the bathroom and put her bathrobe, or at least she thought it was hers, before opening the door.

"Ah, good morning Shizuru." greeted by a smiling male owner of the hotel.

"Good morning to you too, Franciz-san" Shizuru greeted back. "Do you need something?" she later asked.

"Oh, my wife. She asked if you would like to have packed sandwich and stuff before you go." Franciz said. He then looked pass the blunette and see if Natsuki is also awake but Shizuru didn't let him see the rest of their room and literally placed herself in between the gap of the door and the wall. He wonders why the brunette did this, not that it offended him, until he saw some "bug-bites" on the girl's neck. " _Oooh, that's why. He he. I'm sure Saeko would FLIP if she hears this"_. He thought evilly. He keeps on imagining what his wife reaction would be and didn't actually notice that the brunette went inside and change her clothes.

Shizuru quickly get a new set of clean clothes from her bag and went inside the bathroom to change. Approximately two minutes later, she came out from the bathroom and lean over to the bed, placing a soft kiss on Natsuki's cheek. "Natsuki, I'll going down to pack us some food. Come down if you're ready. Okay?" she said. She didn't hear a clear reply but least got a grunt and took it as an answer.

She then walk toward the door, opening it again and see that Franciz is still standing there, smiling while in a middle of his thoughts.

"Ara, I wonder what does Franciz-san thinking" Shizuru commented before closing the door.

Startled at the brunette, Franciz almost let out an unmanly squealed. He hid his embarrassment by coughing a little and answer in a low tone. "Nothing" he said. He then turn around and proceed to go back to his chores. They have a business to run to after all.

Shizuru titled her head a little and wonder for a moment why Franciz acted that way, like he is plotting something sinister, before going down to the restaurant kitchen and meet Saeko.

Exactly thirty minutes later when Natsuki slowly became aware of her surrounding and open her eyes. She grunts and held her head while trying to sit. "Ugggh! My head ..!" she exclaimed as she settle back to bed. Both of her hands and feet are splayed while the white blanket cover her still naked body. She put her arms on top of her eyes and tried to calm the pounding in her head that's causing her to feel dizzy.

After taking a full minute, she remove the hand over her eyes and look to her side, opted to open a light and shed some light to their dim lighted room only to find a purple-laced bra draped on top of it. She laugh lightly as she remembers that she's the culprit behind it.

Then she heard a cellphone ringing, Shizuru's phone. She didn't pay attention to it since she's still tired and obviously hanged-over until the third attempt of the call. She lazily drag her body across the bed and reach for the noisy phone near Shizuru's bag. "Hello" she greeted as she answer the call.

"He-Shizuru? Is that you? Why does your voice sounds different?" ask by the male caller.

"Oh sorry, Shizuru is not here. She's uhmm ..in the kitchen?..I think. Who's this?" answered by the blunette. Natsuki instantly feel restlessness and tugging in her heart when she heard the voice but put it aside for now as she waits for the guy's response.

"In the kitchen? Why?. Anyway, who is this? Why do you have her phone?" ask by the guy again.

Getting a little irratated by the call, Natsuki felt a vein popped on her head. "Hey, I ask first who you are!" she said a little louder than she intend to.

"Oh sorry, I'm just a little excited to see her so forgot your question" said the guys who giggles afterward. He then pause a little before saying a word that shock the bluntte. "I'm Kankazi, by the way. Kanzaki Reito, Shizuru's uhmmm boyfriend.." the caller paused for a moment and add in a low voice "future boyfriend, hopefully"

The last words of the guy on the phone didn't register in the blunette's mind. Her mind stopped functioning for a moment as soon as she hear the word 'boyfriend'. Natsuki dropped her hand that holds the phone at her side and suddenly felt limp and numb. Her whole body tell her to run and ask Shizuru whether the guy is telling the truth or just lying but her mind tell her to just leave and forget. Forget that she met the brunette. Forget that the girl manage to open her heart again and make her laugh only to rip it open again. Forget the night of their passion and forget all the feeling she have for the girl.

With that in mind, she ended the call without a second thought and place the phone back to where it was before. She starred at it for a while before proceeding to the bathroom and take a cold shower. Ten minutes later, she came out, got dressed and grab her own phone to call someone.

"Hello" answered by a voice from the phone.

"It's me" Natsuki paused a little to gather her things around the room and stuff it inside her bag. "Transfer my flight at 1 and get me 10'oclock flight... Don't ask why, just do it" she said then disconnects the call. She then proceed to packing without touching anything that belongs to the brunette.

Hurt and betryal is what the blunette is feeling as she take a final look to the room that hold many memories. This is not the first time that someone lied to her about being in a relationship. In fact, it already happened to her twice "This makes it three". She remembers the hurt and the pain she felt when she was left behind and swear that it will never happen again. But still, this happen.

As she close the door, she saw Franciz walking at the hallway. She walk towards the man and sadly bid her goodbye. Franciz was shocked to the blunette's early departure and ask a lot of question but in the end accepts it and hug Natsuki, like the girl is his own daughter. "You take care of yourself, okay?" he said. "Call us if you can and don't forget to visit" he finally let go and smiles brightly towards the blunette.

After her encounter with Franciz, it was just so lucky that Saeko emerge from one of the vacant room with white sheets on her hands "Oh! Good morning Natsuki" she greeted her daughter. She place the sheets down first on the nearby trolley and face the younger girl "You're done packing? Are you going? It's still early." she said noticing the blunette's bag sling on her shoulder.

"I ..yes.. I'm going now." she said. She look at her mom as if asking why so she elaborate on her answer. "I change my flight so I'm leaving early."

"Why?" Saeko asked with a sad face.

"Uhmm..father called" the girl lied. Natsuki had to think a reason in which her mom wouldn't ask more and she thinks that this is it. And she was right. Saeko just lower her gaze for a moment before hugging her daughter and bid her goodbye. This is not permanent but she wished that she and her daughter could spend more time together. She eventually let go and kiss her daughter as many times as she can before the final goodbye. She asked Natsuki if she needed ride to the station but the girl said that she just want to have a walk since it's just a walking distance and she knows that Franciz's truck is still malfunctioning. When Saeko ask if Shizuru knows that she will have to go early, the girl lied again and said yes.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Shizuru is still packing some sandwiches and some fresh fruits while bidding her farewell with the restaurants staff. Minutes later she excitedly put the food inside a bag and walk back towards her and Natsuki's room only to find out that it's already empty. Her clothes are still scattered where she left them. She walks toward her bag and grabbed her phone to call the missing blunette. It rang twice but later disconnects. She tried it again but this time the call is not connecting. She walks back and forth while trying to contact the girl when she notice that all the things that belongs to the girl is also nowhere to be found.

When the thought finally hits her, she frantically ran outside and look for the girl's mother. "Saeko-san, have you seen Natsuki?" she asked in between heavy pants.

"Natsuki? She left fifteen minutes ago. Didn't she tell you?" replied the woman. She watched as Shizuru wipes her sweat-filled forehead with the back of her hand and breathe heavily. "Are you okay dear? Do you- Shizuru-chan!" Saeko wasn't able to finish what she was saying since Shizuru already ran outside towards the train station.

At the station, Natsuki is standing near the platform with one hand on her pocket, holding her boarding pass while her other hand is tightly holding her bag over her shoulder. Though her eyes are fixated on the yellow line on the ground, her mind is elsewhere. She knows that it was wrong to left the brunette without saying any goodbye's but this is her way of self-preservation. She just doesn't want to be the one that will left behind again. " _This is the right thing to do_ " she said. She keeps repeating the words in her head every time her heart told her to go back, embrace Shizuru with all her might, tell her to give up her boyfriend and be with Natsuki instead.

As the last call for the passengers going to Venice rang, Natsuki made a last look at the front gate of the station with a little hope that some crimson-eyed brunette would come and stop her.

"Excuse me Miss, are you going to board the train?" asked by one of the station officer. Natsuki look at middle aged man in white-shirt-black pants uniform with a blank face and turn to look at the gate again before finally deciding.

.

.

 _ **Five years later**_

"Noooo!" shouts by a little brunette girl sitting on her bed while clutching her white-yellow blanket.

"Ara~ Natsumi shouldn't shout like that. We might wake the neighbors if we're too loud. Again." she laughs lightly looking at her daughter's pouty face. "We should sleep now, you still have class tomorrow." at this her daughter scowl.

"N-not yet! I want to know what happen! Did the Ouji –sama came back? What happen to Hime-sama?"

"Ara, you really are a daughter of your mother." Shizuru laughs louder this time when her daughter put up a puppy eyes with a little whimpers towards her.

"Don't worry Natsumi. The Prince came back for her Princess" said a husky voice from the other side of the room. Both Shizuru and Natsumi turn to look at the familiar voice and smile sweetly towards the person. There stood a reflecting image of the young brunette on the bed with the only difference is their hair color.

"Natsuki-mama!" bolted from her bed, stumbling on the blanket, and run with open arms towards the blunette.

"Hey, little princess" Natsuki greeted as she lift the young brunette with ease and kiss the girl on the forehead. "Why are you still awake? You have school tomorrow, you know" the blunette asked the little girl who snuggle her head on her mother's neck.

"She doesn't want to go to school" Shizuru finally talk while slowly walking towards the two. When she reached them, she instantly placed a gentle kiss on Natsuki's right cheeks and smile fondly at the girl "Welcome home, Natsuki" she added.

Kissing the brunette back, Natsuki replied "I'm home, Shizuru". Minutes later, she then brought her daughter on the bed and tuck her goodnight "Sleep now. I will be the one to accompany you tomorrow for school, okay?" she said, kissing her daughter again on the forehead.

"Really, mama?!" ask the child excitedly.

"That's right..so sleep now, okay?"

"O-kay." Natsumi weakly agree while yawning.

"Goodnight Natsumi." The older brunette said while properly tucking her daughter under the blanket.

"Goodnight Shizuru-mama, Natsuki-mama" greeted back. "I ..love. y..ou " she added weakly before turning around and finally closing her eyes.

As their daughter finally succumb to sleep, Natsuki went to their bedroom to change her clothes while Shizuru go to their kitchen and prepare something for the blunette.

"How was it?" Shizuru asked, waiting for the blunette's comment on her latest invented dish. It's actually just a simple pasta but she added her own flavoring so she call it her own dish.

Natsuki look at her companion and thought of something before replying "It's a little salty. The sauce however looks and smells nice but the cheese on top is not enough" she said plainly.

Shizuru raised one eyebrow at the familiar response and look at the blunette, then to the pasta, then back to the blunette again only to see the girl trying to suppress her laughter. "Mou~, Natsuki! Ikezu!"

"Ha ha, sorry Shizuru. I just can't help it" the blunette laughs even more when Shizuru pouts at her. "I thought you wouldn't remember my comment when I first taste your cooking five years ago" she paused, twirling the pasta around the fork and reach across the table towards the brunette's mouth "It was really good Shizuru, like really _Really_ good". Natsuki smiles at the love of her life before linking their hands on the table.

Shizuru open her mouth and accept the offered food then smile sweetly at the blunette while interlacing both of their hands with a promise not to let it go.

The end.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **If by any chance someone knows a tv show that have this kinda theme, please PM me.. I think it's a Japanese show but I'm not sure..I really want to finish watching that show but since I can't remember the title and the name of the actors I can't search and download it.**


End file.
